Frozen Fox
by Kurokazekage
Summary: The battle on the Great Naruto Bridge goes differently leaving Haku alive but broken. Can Naruto help her find a new reason to live, or will she remain nothing more then a shadow of her former self. NaruxFemHaku.


Summary: The battle on the Great Naruto Bridge goes differently leaving Haku alive but broken. Can Naruto help her find a new reason to live, or will she remain nothing more then a shadow of her former self. NaruxFemHaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters; this is fan fiction and is written as a way to pass time.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

A/N: I won't do too many of these but I want to clear up some things to help prevent confusion. Haku in this story is a girl, but until it is revealed in the story that he is in fact a she, I will be calling Haku a boy. Also I could use a beta, e-mail me if interested.

Edit 10/14/07: I didn't realize that the breaks in the story that I put in word wouldn't show up on fanfiction(dot)net. I apologize, the story should flow a bit better now and make more sense.

**Frozen Fox**

**Chapter 1**

_--------_

'_Thank you. You will become strong'_ Haku thought as he lowered his head to accept his fate. As a screaming Naruto charged him with kunai out preparing to deal the final blow, Haku sensed a large mass of chakra heading for Zabuza.

Raising his head at the last minute, Haku caught Naruto's hand just before he got in striking distance. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I can't die yet!" Haku said as his eyes narrowed and he began doing one handed seals. Seeing this Naruto became enraged '_can't die yet he says?! Sasuke didn't have a choice, so you're not going to have one either!' _ Swinging his other arm around Naruto caught Haku's hand before he completed his last seal.

Haku's eyes widened as he lost control of the molded chakra and a giant ice spike erupted between the two of them, forcing them away from each other as they skidded across the slippery surface of the bridge. Having spent most of his chakra, Haku looked up through the clearing mist just in time to see Kakashi pierce his important person's heart with his Raikiri.

All the blood drained from Haku's face, as he watched Kakashi remove his hand from Zabuza's chest with a sickening squelch. He watched in horrified fascination as the blood bubbled from the large wound where Zabuza's heart used to be. With a hand seal Kakashi dismissed the Nin-dogs and time seemed to slow for Haku as he watched his mentor and precious person fall, making a dull thud as his limp body hit the ground. Time returned to normal as Zabuza's body lay motionless on the ground, his once cold eyes were now hallow and empty.

As he looked at his mentor lying there, several emotions were conflicting in his mind. Anger, hate, sadness, and finally despair. Anger and hate at Kakashi for killing Zabuza, and anger at himself for being unable to fulfill his duty as a weapon, sadness for the loss of a great shinobi and the most important person in his life, and finally despair as he realized that once again, he was alone in the world.

Turning his head away from the body of his mentor, Haku's eyes fell upon Naruto who lay unconscious on the other side of the bridge with a stream of blood flowing from somewhere within his golden mane. In a daze Haku walked over to Naruto and picked him up by the front of his orange jacket. Pulling a senbon from his pouch he brought the sharp point against Naruto's Jugular vein and turned to Kakashi.

Kakashi was still looking down at the prone body of Zabuza when a voice caught his attention. Kakashi turned his head and his eyes widened in shock as his brain processed the scene in front of him. Then Haku asked a simple question.

"Is this boy important to you?" he asked in a cold, even tone.

Not knowing what else to do Kakashi just nodded. Hakus face remaining as passive as ever spoke words that chilled Kakashi to the bone, "Then you watch me kill a person who is important to you, just as I watched you do." Haku prepared to shove the senbon through Naruto's neck when the greasy voice of Gatou came from the unfinished end of the bridge "How disappointing, 'The Devil of the Hidden Mist' what a joke, if you ask me… he was just a cute little baby devil"

Haku's eyes narrowed as he watched Gatou approach Zabuza's lifeless body and spit on it. He then turned to Haku "And as for the baby devil's little pet, I'm sorry but I'm going to have you killed here" As he said this a greedy grin spread over his face. "Hiring normal ninja is expensive, so I get missing-nins like you. The ninja battle it out, and, with any luck, they kill each other, saving me both money and effort." The group of thugs behind Gatou began to laugh as Gatou finished his little speech. Sneering down at Zabuza Gatou spoke "You were cheap and useful, but I'm glad that I don't have to kill you myself." Gatou then brought his leg back and kicked Zabuza's head making an audible sound when his rich shoe came into contact with Zabuza's face.

Gatou then opened his mouth to continue on his little speech, but that would be the last movement that he would ever make. When he opened his mouth a senbon pierced the back of his throat and lodged between the two vertebras closest to his brain. He was dead before his body hit the ground. The thugs watched in horror as their meal ticket fell over dead. A shout of anger roared from the group of thugs, one of the thugs in front, a greasy haired man with a large serrated blade stepped forward and began to speak. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, you guys are too relaxed. Damn ninja, you killed our meal ticket. You guys are dead!" the thug then got a nasty grin on his face "Now we'll have to pillage this city and take everything of value!" this was met with resounding cheers from the rest of the thugs and with that they began to charge.

Out of senbon and nearly out of chakra, Haku strung the unconscious Naruto over his shoulder and gave Kakashi a look that said, 'this isn't over' and jumped off the bridge and began running on the water towards the mainland. It was then that a crossbow bolt lodged in the ground in front of the thugs and stopped their charge. Kakashi looked behind him to see Inari and the rest of the villagers armed with various makeshift weapons.

"If come any further onto out island… the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" the rest of the villagers yelled and brandished their weapons. Kakashi almost let out a sigh of relief, but then as remembered about Naruto he ran to the edge of the bridge and looked over, but there was no sign of either Naruto or Haku.

Naruto had been taken by a hostile ninja. Kakashi entertained the thought of jumping down and trying to find them, when he heard Sakura let out a cheer behind him, looking over Kakashi saw that Sasuke was on his feet, a little shaky but alive. Kakashi knew then that no matter how much he wanted to chase after Naruto, he couldn't abandon Sakura and Sasuke in this position. He also got the distinct feeling that the mist-nin known as Haku wouldn't kill Naruto, at least, not yet. With that relatively comforting thought Kakashi turned to the thugs again and made a familiar seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he whispered and was joined by twenty clones of himself who each armed themselves with a kunai and spoke simultaneously "so… you want some of this?"

-------

Haku had been running for six straight hours, not running to anywhere, just running, and running, and running. He didn't even know why he continued to run, just that it felt right to be running. But Haku's stamina was nearly gone and as a result he tripped over an exposed root on the path, which sent him and the unconscious boy tumbling to the ground.

Haku just laid there feeling the strain that he had put on his body, he was hurting in places that he didn't even know existed. But once he had caught his breath and his muscles had stopped screaming for relief, his mind caught up with what had just happened. Just a few hours ago he had lost everything that was important to him.

Not only was he unable to help Zabuza attain his dream, he had failed him when he needed him the most. And for Haku that thought was unbearable. And for the first time in many years, the young Haku cried. He made no sound as he cried; tears fell from his eyes onto his pale skin and continued their trek down the sides of his face to the ground. After what seemed like an eternity of crying, his exhaustion finally caught up with him. As he was drifting into the blissful world of unconsciousness one word was whispered from his lips.

"Zabuza-san"

And then all was quiet except for the shallow breathing of the two humans that lay sleeping on the path.

-------

Haku awoke to the feeling of danger. After being hunted by hunter-nins for the majority of his life he had learned to awake the moment someone who was unfriendly came close to him. Opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was surrounded by a group of men, all of which were armed with some sort of large sharp object ranging from an axe to a shoddily made katana, but all the men wore the same look. The look of a predator as it circled its wounded prey.

'_Bandits'_ Haku thought as he tried to get up, only to find that he was barely able to move. Haku began to wonder why he could barely move, and then the events of a few hours ago came back to him. And Haku felt like crying again, but now was not the time. He couldn't show weakness to these fools. It was then that one of the men noticed that Haku's eyes were open and a lecherous grin spread across his ugly face.

"Oi, she's wakin' up." This caused the other men to devote their full attention to him. Another one of the bandits spoke up his gravelly voice was filled with a sense of authority. '_He must be the leader'_ Haku thought.

"Ya know lass, it ain't a good idea to be sleepin' in the middle of the road like tha', especially one as young and pretty as you." The big man said giving Haku what he thought was a friendly smile. Realizing the trouble he was in Haku tried to say something but it was too quiet for the men to hear him. "Eh, what did you say girl?" one of the other men asked him.

"I'm a boy" Haku managed to say at a volume loud enough for everyone around him to hear. This statement was met with resounding laughter from every man in ear shot. After about twenty seconds of laughter the leader calmed them down. "Okay boys, settle down now, I know tha' it's mighty funny but this isn't the time for jokin'" he turned to address Haku again.

"You're no boy, miss you are the prettiest creature I have laid my eyes on for nearly a decade, and if you are a boy then every man that you meet would turn gay." The man said and the lecherous smile on his face grew larger. Haku would have blushed if it wasn't for the situation he was in, he wasn't used to receiving compliments on his looks, and he was too busy trying to hide his identity all the time.

"But I really am a boy" Haku protested again and realized that it had been the wrong thing to say because it caused the man to stop pretending to friendly and his smile was replaced by a scowl. The then kneeled down and brought his face uncomfortably close to Haku's, the man's breath smelt worse then anything Haku had ever smelt before in his life. And without so much as a word or warning he licked Haku's face in a long dog like lick. It was the most disgusting thing that Haku had ever felt.

"You taste too good to be a boy, but we'll just have to check for sure, won't we boys!" this statement was met with a round of loud cheers. The man began to reach for the obi that kept Haku's battle uniform in place. Haku began to panic and tried to move his unresponsive limbs once again, but found that he was unable to move. The one thought prevalent in his mind was, '_this cannot be happening!'_ but Haku needn't worry himself because… the man's hand never got close. He was suddenly launched backwards at the force of one of his men colliding bodily with him that sent them both sprawling to the ground. The larger man sat up, his eyes blazing with fury. "Oi, who the hell did that?!" he yelled looking around for the perpetrator.

It was then that a young blond boy in an orange jumpsuit came into view standing protectively over Haku. "I did" the boy spoke glowering at the old pervert. "And you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, you stinky old pervert. And if you know what is good for you, you will leave now and never show your face around me again! Because I am Konoha's number one most surprising ninja, Uzumaki Naruto" the boy then shifted into a defensive stance and waited.

The leader stood and brushed him self off and glared at the annoying brat. "You'll pay for tha' you brat, get him boys!" with a yell of approval the bandits began to unsheathe their weapons. "Bring me his head" the leader yelled once more and then the men charged.

-------

Naruto discovered when he awoke to the sound of obnoxious laughter, combined with a splitting head ache, that it wasn't the best way to start ones day. As he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed that he was lying on the ground next to a strange bush that smelled funny. Naruto got up quickly and distanced himself from the plant.

Looking around he noticed a group of dirty men standing around something. Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto decided to check it out too, leaping up onto a tree branch above where the group was standing Naruto peered over and was shocked at what he saw. '_Isn't that Haku?'_ Naruto asked himself as he watched the strange scene in front of him. '_It is… what's going on here?' _Naruto then folded his arms in a thoughtful pose, '_the last thing I remember is, grabbing Haku's hand when I saw him doing hand seals, the shocked look on his face, then pain and darkness.' _Still pondering Naruto looked down just in time to see one of the larger men lick Haku's face. He shuddered in revulsion '_now that's just gross. Maybe I should help him…' _

Naruto was shaken from his pondering when a cheer arose from the crowd of men as the guy who licked Haku began to move his hand towards Haku with a lecherous grin on his face. Acting on instinct Naruto jumped down and plowed his fist into the back of a thugs head as he was falling, launching him into the man that was reaching for Haku. He then rushed forward to stand over Haku, shielding him with his body when a gravelly voice came from where the pervert had landed. "Oi, who the hell did that?!"

"I did" he replied and narrowed his eyes at the smelly pervert. "And you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, you stinky old pervert. And if you know what is good for you, you will leave now and never show your face around me again! Because I am Konoha's number one most surprising ninja, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto watched as the smelly pervert stood up and brushed himself off and glared at him. "You'll pay for tha' you brat, get him boys! Bring me his head!" seeing the men charge Naruto brought his hands together in a familiar seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled and was joined by thirty identical copies who all armed themselves with a kunai. The bandits paused for a second and stared in shock. Taking advantage of their shock Naruto and his clones shot forward and began to lay into the bandits, knocked out of their stupor when the first of the bandits fell from a heavy punch to his stomach courtesy of a Naruto clone the other bandits began to fight back against the clones.

While the clones were fighting the bandits the real Naruto charged the leader who just stood there smirking, watching calmly as Naruto charged him. Throwing a punch at his face, Naruto was shocked when the man caught his fist inches away from his face and his grin widened for a second. Underestimating the brat he failed to notice in time that the blonde had twisted his body and snapped his leg in a kick that connected against the side of his head, sending him flying once more. Standing where he landed Naruto just watched as the bandit leader struggled to his feet.

Finally regaining his footing the bandit brought himself up to his full height of six foot two and looked down at the blonde brat who stood watching him, as if daring him to try something. In an uncharacteristic thought the bandit realized that he was out of his league in terms of strength and began to look around. His eyes found Haku, who still lay motionless on the ground. An evil glint appeared in the bandit's eye as he began to run for Haku.

Naruto stood there confused for a second as he watched the bandit leader begin to run. _'Where is he…?'_ Naruto's eyes widened as he realized where the bandit was going and his blood began to boil. Taking off with a speed that he didn't know that he possessed he moved to intercept the bandit before he reached Haku.

-------

Still unable to move Haku could do nothing but watch as the clones and bandits around him fought for supremacy. Haku was confused as to why Naruto would save him '_I tried to kill him, and he thinks that I killed his precious person yet, he is trying to protect me… why? I have done nothing to deserve being protected. He should kill me for what I have done. Not that it matters, I failed Zabuza-san and should have died by his side. But like the useless tool that Naruto-kun proved to me that I am, without Zabuza-san I no longer have a place in this world.'_ Reminded once again that he was alone, Haku let a lone tear slide down his cheek.

Hearing the sound of heavy, rapidly approaching foot steps Haku managed to turn his head just enough to where he could see the bandit that had licked his face running straight for him with his arm out stretched. Haku closed his eyes as he waited for the feel of the man's calloused hands around his neck Just then a shout rang out through the air.

"You keep your filthy hands off of him!" opening his eyes Haku caught sight of an orange blur that crashed into the bandit with a sickening crack that launched the bandit leader into a nearby tree. There was a second crack as the man impacted the tree then fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Looking up once again Haku caught sight of Naruto standing over him protectively once again.

The still conscious bandits watched in horror as their leader was kicked with enough force to fly twenty feet through the air and slam against a tree and cease to move. Panic flooded into the rest of the bandits and they took off for fear of the 'Orange Monster'.

Naruto watched as the rest of the bandits fled in terror and relaxed once the last one was out of sight. He then turned to Haku who had a strange expression that Naruto couldn't place on his face. Then Haku spoke, "Why…?"

Naruto frowned and with a confused look on his face asked "Why what?"

"Why did you save me?" what Haku was not expecting was for a dazzling grin to spread across the blondes face. "Because I wanted to." Replied simply and honestly, Haku's eyes widened in disbelief at Naruto's reply but could sense no deception in his voice. Haku let out a small chuckle, "You're a strange one Naruto-kun"

"Ne Haku, why are you lying on the ground like that?" Naruto asked while squinting down at Haku.

"Because I can't move my body" Haku said and Naruto's eyes became concerned. "What did those guys do to you? Those bastards! I'm gonna find them and kick their asses!" Naruto made to stand up but was stopped by Haku's voice.

"They didn't do anything to me Naruto-kun, I think it's just chakra exhaustion, I should be fine in a few days." After Haku said this, Naruto calmed down but still had a concerned look in his eyes. "What are you gonna do then?" he asked.

"I guess I'll just lay here until I can move again." Haku said as he let out a small groan at the pain that was returning after the adrenaline was wearing off from waking up surrounded by bandits. Naruto frowned at this, "Well if you can't move, then I'm just going to have to carry you." Haku was in shock as the Naruto crouched in front of him and had two of his remaining clones gently pick Haku up and placed him piggy back on him before dispelling them and the few other remaining.

Standing up, Naruto looked around. "Well then, which way to go…" he muttered to himself, then a voice next to his ear said "I believe there is a town about 5 miles to the east" turning his head a little bit to face Haku asked "You sure?"

"Yes" Haku said and blushed a little bit at their proximity. Readjusting so he could get a better grip on Haku, Naruto turned and began walking. He had gone no more then three steps when Haku asked "Where are you going Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned once again to face Haku "to the town, why?" Haku sweat dropped and said "Um… Naruto-kun… that's west"

"Oh… I knew that, I was just testing you!" Naruto said and quickly turned about face and began walking east. Haku giggled a little bit at his antics '_you're defiantly a strange one'_ was Haku's last thought before his exhaustion caught up with him again and took him into the land of dreams.

Naruto smiled a bit as he felt Haku fall asleep as he continued walking towards the now rising sun. '_I have another precious person now; I hope that he gets better soon'_ Naruto thought, then focused on the road to make sure that he wouldn't stumble and wake up his new friend.


End file.
